soulsplit_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Farming Strategy Guide
' Hello and welcome to the farming guide , I'll try to give you a perfect guide on how to get farming quickly and effectively using all the right equipment.' Introduction To start Farming you will need to find a Farming patch. There are different types of patches around the world where you can grow different things. Their locations and details are explained later in this guide. When you arrive at a patch for the first time it will be overgrown with weeds. You will need to clear these weeds with a rake. In most cases, you'll then use a seed on the farming patch, while having a seed dibber in your inventory, to plant it. Use a watering can on the new plant so it will start growing. Take care to note that your plants can get diseased and die if left alone. 'Farming tools & Farming shop' The Farming shop can be found north of North of Catherby http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/1-7.png When you trade the shop owner Olivia this shop screen will pop up http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/farmingstore.jpg Buy all the equipment that is shown on the image You should also buy seeds to plant in the patches according to your level, all seeds will be explained below: *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/2-4.gif Rake, Needed to clear weeds from patches. *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/3-1.gif Spade , Needed to harvest crops, to remove dead plants, to remove plant roots and bushes, to plant tree seedlings and to pick herbs. *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/4-1.gif Watering can, Needed to start allotment, flowers, and potted tree see ds to grow. *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/5-3.gif Seed dibber, Needed in your inventory to plant seeds.. *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/6-1.gif Gardening trowel, Needed for planting tree seeds in pots. *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/7-1.gif Secateurs, Needed to cut away diseased branches from bushes and trees. 'Allotments, Flowers and Herbs' To plant allotment seeds you will need to go to an Allotment patch. At allotment patches there is always a Compost bin, one Herb patch and one Flower patch. Locations are detailed below. You must have 3 allotment seeds to plant an allotment patch. Allotment patches - Blue Herb patches - Red Flower patches - Yellow *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/8-1.png North of Catherby *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/9-1.png South of Falador (North-west of Draynor) *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/24.png North-west of Port Phasmatys *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/10.png North of Ardougne All of these can be easily teleported to by right clicking a tool leprechaun (can be found at all farming places) and clicking teleport. http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/leprachaunshizzle.jpg Here is a list of what you can plant at Allotment http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/tableallotment.jpg Flowers are located in the middle of all allotment patches. Here's what you can plant in them. http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/flowertable.jpg This is what you can plant in the herb patches. http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/herbtable.jpg 'Hops' Hops patches are not in the same locations as allotment, flower and herb patches. You will need 4 seeds to plant a hops field. Jute is an exception, it only requires 3 seeds *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/11.png North of McGrubor's Woods *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/12.png Yanille *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/13.png North of Lumbridge farms *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/14.png Entrana Here is a list what you can grow at hops fields, http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/hopstable.jpg http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/jute.jpg 'Trees' Trees don't have the regular planting way like they have in runescape , you just put the seed in a tree patch like you would with any other plant. http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/Willowtree2.jpg Here are the four tree patch locations: *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/15.png Falador park *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/16.png Taverley *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/17.png Varrock Castle Courtyard *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/18.png Lumbridge forest Here is a list what you can grow at Tree patches. http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/treetable.jpg http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/threehouse.png 'Fruit Trees' Fruit trees are planted on special fruit tree patches; there are six. Although i will only show you 2 that are easily accessible in our RSPS (: The same planting procedure for regular trees applies to fruit trees. Here is a list of the fruit tree patch locations. *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/19.png East of Catherby *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/20.png North-west of Brimhaven Here's what you can plant at these patches http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/fruittreetable.jpg http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/Bananeboom.jpg 'Bushes' Bushes can only be planted at bush patches. Bush patches never need to be watered, but can still get diseased. Here is a list of the three easily accessible for our rsps bush patch locations. *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/21.png West of Champions' Guild *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/22.png Rimmington *http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/23.png South of Ardougne Here's what you can plant http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/bushestable.jpg 'Some tips and tricks for fast farmining leveling' Compost Patches that have been treated with compost are less likely to become diseased and will yield a better harvest. Supercompost magnifies both qualities. To make your own compost or supercompost, you have to fill up a compost bin with organic material. These bins are located at every allotment patch. You will have to put 15 items in to fill the bin. Once you put in the first item, your character will automatically take more of the same items from your inventory and place them in the bin, until you run out or fill the bin. You can examine the bin once you have at least one item in there, and it'll tell you how many items (0-15) are currently in there. Once it is full, close the bin and wait for 40-50 minutes until it's rotten. When you are able to re-open the bin, you can get 15 buckets of compost or supercompost out of it by simply emptying it. By clicking 'Empty' on the compost bin, all your empty buckets will start to fill in your inventory until you run out of empty buckets or the bin is empty of compost or supercompost. Rotten tomatoes are taken by hand. Low level crops will get you regular compost whereas items such as pineapples, tree roots and watermelons will get you supercompost. NOTE: You can also use the level 83 Lunar spell, Fertile Soil on a patch to have the same effect as super compost. Plant bushes, hops and trees! ''' Most of you RSPS players don't have the knowledge of farming to get a lot of xp , well that's the only thing you should really try to manage (They give 20x more xp then allotments ! + you don't have to replant bushes you just pick the berries) '''Should i train farming on a sir or legend+? Legends get 2x faster growth and extremes get 3x faster growth , so of course you get more xp on your sir but crops grow faster on a legend+ , Try to make a good decision with the pro's and con's Are your patches bugged? Just type ::resetpatches to reset all your farming patches so you could start over (the xp is lost !) ---- Special thank to Thijs/Superpinky for allowing us to use his advanced farming guide!!!!!!!!! Also Congratulations to Superpinky on In-Game Moderator! Category:Skill guides